to be a outcast
by solar static rules
Summary: amber Harvey is the new kid in town and stumbles upon pete wentz a social outcast just another high school fic , ryan rossXbrendon urie ryden *im really bad at these*
1. the vampire like boy

Ambers POV1

I woke to the sound of my alarm blaring teenagers by my chemical romance at me .  
I grunted angrily and turned it off, a day in hell awaits me.  
I took a shower and dressed quickly and made my way down stairs to the kitchen where my brother and mother were eating .

"excited amber? It's our first day of new schools for the year!" my brother says excitedly "oh yeah Dan , it's gonna be fabulous !" I answered sarcastically My mother rolled her eyes and continued the conversation with my brother. I shoveled down breakfast just in time for my mom to yell for me to get in the car .We sit awkwardly "get out " she snapped , by the time that I arrived at the door I felt like being sick . I stumbled into the office where a lady named mrs Howell gave me several pieces of paper and pointed me in the direction of my first class. I arrived slightly late .

"miss harley?" "h-Harvey " I corrected "well miss Harvey , go find a seat " he instructed I looked around the only empty set was at the back next to a kid who dressed like a vampire, I walked awkwardly towards him and sat down , he looked over at me then scribbled something down on a piece of paper and slid it over to me

New in town?  
Yeah  
Where from?  
New Zealand

He looked up at me

That's on the other side of the world  
Yeah , I know  
What's your name?  
Amber  
I'm Pete

I looked at him , he had eyeliner smudged around his eyes and black hair . "mr wentz Stop passing notes or read them aloud " the teacher yelled Pete slipped the paper into his pocket and continued to stare at the desk we were sitting at .  
"now , I would like you to pair up for the homework. You have five minutes to find a partner then sit back in your seat" the teacher instructed Pete sighed "Go ahead , I'm sure someone will help you" "who are you going to pair with? " I asked and he laughed "no one ever pairs up with me"  
a book narrowly missed his head , one of the guys in a football jacket is laughing at him. "then could I p-pair up with you?"  
He looked surprised "um yeah, if you want but I think carrie wants-" he was cut off by a blonde girl in a cheer leading outfit

"shut it wets , hey harvey wanna ditch the emo and hang with us? I'm Carrie by the way" she smirks I smile  
"my n-name's amber . sorry Carrie, Pete's my partner , and I think his name is wentz not wets, r-right?" I look over at him and he nods his head slightly staring down at the desk  
"eww what ever, when you get tried of the emo sit with us" she stormed off  
"fucking hell..." Pete gasped "no ones ever turned down carrie "  
"well I p-partnered with you first , not her"  
"...thanks..." I looked up at the teacher who was talking about some random science 's arm brushed mine and I flinched  
"sorry" he mumbled  
"don't b-be , it wasn't your fault" A few silent moments later "hey , what classes do you have today?" he asked I gave him my time table  
"could you h-help me ? F-find some of the c-class's "  
He smiles and nodded "of course I can, your in all of my class's"

I'm confused , ALL of HIS class's , no that I'm complaining I did need a friend. "t-that's cool , right?" he nods as a reply.

After what I think was science , we headed over to math . Half way there we were stopped dead in our tracks  
"well isn't it little petey boy and look here he's got him self a little girlfriend too"  
Three guys towered over us then shoved Pete into a locker and closed it , they started to walk off but one of them grabbed me by the front of my jacket and threw me to the ground earning me a blood nose . The three walked off And managed to climb to my feet , I pulled open the locker that Pete had been shoved in . He had a large bruise forming on his left cheek .  
"oh god are you ok ?" he asked , I shook my head and he led me to the nurse .

After a while at the nurse the bleeding stopped . "I'm so sorry , it's my fault" Pete whimpered  
"no it isn-"  
"yes it is amber , everyone at this fucken school that has ever shown kindness to me gets hurt . That's just the way it is..." I froze ,  
'deep' I thought stupidly  
The nurse came back into the room "amber feel free to stay here for a while , same with you Pete. If you would like to go home I'll ring your parents" she smiled then left the room again  
"...I'm not going home..." I whispered  
Pete looked at me "why not?"  
"my mom hates me , if I come home early one my first day she'll kill me..."  
His expression saddened "it's fine , you can come I've to my house...if you want" he said awkwardly

I smiled and nodded ,he smiled back .

We walked down the empty halls and made our way out side to Pete's car , it was a nice car kinda messy though. I looked in the car mirror , a messy girl with dark red hair and a blood stained shirt looked back at me . I quickly fixed my hair while Pete drove to his house, he had a green day cd playing as we drove . He pulled up at a house a few streets away from mine .

There was a taxi out side and suitcases by the front door .

"my moms going on a business trip , it's all she ever seems to do now days" Pete mumbled  
He led me inside to his living room and turned on the tv .

"Peter? You're home early" his mom called and walked into the room.  
"yeah , it was Dave again . I brought my friend over is that alright " She smiled when she saw me  
"yes, that's more than alright!. And what is your name?" she asked me  
"I-I'm amber"  
"well amber , feel free to come over when ever you like . I'm going to be gone for a week , so you and Peter will have the house to you selfs. " she said happily  
I felt myself pale  
" mom !" Pete said angrily  
"I'm sorry, I've got to go now any way" she kissed Pete on the cheek and gave me a hug "it was nice to meet you amber , be safe BYE!" she called as she left the house

"well... Your moms nice"


	2. come alone (kindness is complicated)

Pete's POV2

Me and amber watched tv in silence , I haven't had friends over in a long time , besides patrick,so I didn't really know what to do .  
I really hoped my mom didn't scare her , I mean my moms a bit weird at times but she means well.

I looked at amber , her shirt still had blood on it .  
"um I'll be right back " I told her and rushed up stairs into my bed room.  
I rummaged through half of my draws and found what I was looking for , my nightmare before Christmas t-shirt . It should fit her , I'm taller than her and it fits me.  
I walked back down stairs and shuffled towards her.  
"um here wear this , your shirts got blood on it..." I said awkwardly  
She looked down at her shirt and swore under her breath.  
I handed the shirt to her and showed her where the bathroom is  
"thanks Pete " she smiled awkwardly

I headed back into the Living room , she came back a few minutes later . She looked pretty good in my shirt .

She sat down next to me and started to watch this really bad movie , I mean the acting is fucking terrible!

" I'm sorry 'bout my mom , she goes a bit over bored some times"  
"nah , it's ok . She seems really nice..." amber smiled  
I looked at her  
"why are you with me ?"  
She looked startled "what do you mean?" she asked  
"you could of ,at any time , turned away from me and hung out with Carrie . Why did you stay with me all day? "  
She thought for a moment "I don't know..."  
I nodded , I knew what she meant . People used to ask me why I didn't have friends or why people hated me , I used the same answer and after a while they stopped asking...

"wanna play 20 questions?" I ask , I got bored of the silence  
She nods  
"ok then , what's your full name?"  
"amber rose Leda Harvey , yours?"  
" Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III"  
"oh"  
"it's a family name, so favorite band?"  
"quicksand " she said blankly  
"really? Their my favorite band as well" what were the odds of that?  
She laughed slightly  
"nicknames?" she asked  
"Pete , or Peter pan as my friends used to call me in grade school...you?"  
"no , just amber"

As we continued she seemed to relax a bit , she started joking around . I was really glad that she didn't run off to Carrie , I don't have many friends...

She checked her phone for the time  
"damn it's 4:30, I've gotta go " she said sadly  
"oh ok , I'll drive you to your house if you want?" she smiled again and nodded

We got in my car and started driving . it was weird , the closer we got to her house the more nervous she got .  
I walked her to the front door where her mom answered before we even knocked .  
"And where have you been?" she snapped  
"I-I got sent home , so I went to pe-" she whispered gesturing to me  
"so you got sent home and you went to HIS house . I don't even want to know what you have been doing with him !" she spat  
My anger was slowly starting to rise  
"where's the shirt you were wearing this morning?" her mom questioned  
"it got blood on it , someone push-"  
"I don't want to here you lies! " she yelled and hit amber.  
"you can't do that to her!" I yelled  
She looked angrily at me  
"she lives under my roof , I can do what ever I want !" she yelled back  
She looked at her watch  
"great , now I'm late. I want you gone by the time i come home" she strutted off to her car and left .

Amber burst into tears and ran inside . I tried to follow her but she was too fast.  
"amber! Amber where are you?" I yelled  
A boy look out from what looked like the bathroom, must be her brother  
" she'll be in her room , come on" he said and I followed him up stairs to her room.  
She sat ,still crying, on the floor , blood drips from her arms .  
Her brother sighs" I'll get the first aid kit" he says calmly  
And ran back down stairs.

"amber..." I kneeled down next to her  
"w-where am I s-supposed t-to g-go?" she shakes  
Her brother comes back in  
"amber , arm" he says firmly  
She feverishly stretches her arm to him and he get to work cleaning and bandaging her arms .I watch quietly , he seems to calm her as he tells her about his day , he cracks a joke and she laughs .  
"I guess you met my b-brother" she says to me  
"not really"  
"Dan this is Pete , Pete this is my brother Dan . He doesn't go to our school..." she says awkwardly  
"only because I have an IQ of 167 "he says slightly annoyed  
"he's only a year younger than us..." she says  
Only a year younger , so he was only 15? With that IQ?  
I don't even know my IQ

"do you want me to book a hotel?" Dan asks amber  
"no , she can stay with me , I mean if she wants..." I say  
Dan raises an eyebrow and looks at his sister  
"why are you so nice to me?" she asks  
I use her answer " I don't know"

Amber and Dan pack her bag and I take it to my car .  
Just before we leave Dan pulls me into his room and pushes me against the wall.  
"listen , you seem nice and all but amber fragile . If you hurt her in any way , you'll be dead before she can say it was her fault and not yours. Do you understand?" he says fast hushed voice  
I nod and let's go of me  
"thank you for helping her Pete " he adds as I walk out  
"don't mention it"


	3. the meeting of ryan

A/N:I quoted my best friend in this chapter and forgot to ask her so , sorry ash!

Ambers POV3

"you cut your self?" Pete asks as we sat in his living room once more  
I feel my self go red  
"y-yes..."  
"I'm just asking , and I hope you don't get angry at me for asking this but are you suicidal ?"  
I frowned  
"I'm not suicidal and I don't think I would ever kill myself. But if I was in a situation , like a car is heading towards me , I'm not sure if I would get out of the way..."  
He went quiet for a while

"your mom , does she treat you like that all the time?"  
I nodded , she had ever since she broke up with Dans and my dad , he is a nice guy has bad OCD though.

Me and Pete watched old horror movies for a while , we had no school for the next few days, around 2 in the morning I fell asleep on Pete's shoulder and he woke me when the movie had finished .

"hey sleepy head" he smiled when I woke  
"s-sorry" I said and sat upright  
He laughed "it was fine "

He led me to his room and by room I mean a room that had a bed,a bedside table with a few books and a few posters in it , his stuff was scattered around his house .

"I'm gonna sleep in the spare room , you can stay in my room 'til I make a proper bed in the spare one" he explained  
"no , Pete sleep in your-"  
"I'm not taking no for an answer amber , go to sleep , you've had a bad day " he said soothingly  
I gave up , I was too tried to argue with Pete , and went to sleep.

Pete's POV

Amber sure does fall asleep fast , I clambered to a spare room with a sleeping bag and went to sleep on a sofa . My dream was good , I was a bass player in a rock band with my friend Patrick .  
I woke needing water , damn body wake me up when im having a awesome dream.  
As I pass the room ambers sleeping in I hear a faint noise, which I weird since the room is soundproof .  
I open the door and I hear a blood curling scream . Ambers asleep but she's screaming...  
I make my way towards her and softly shake her awake , the screaming stops and her eyes flicker open , tears escape her eyes .

"sorry , you were screaming. Are you ok?" I asked  
She sits up and hugs me ,she's shaking .  
"n-no , I'm s-sorry for w-waking you"  
"you didn't wake me , why were you screaming?"  
I wish I hadn't have asked that cause it just makes her cry more.

"hey, amber. Let's get you some water, come on " I said softly ,led her down stairs and sat her on the sofa.  
I left her for less than two minutes and she had fallen asleep again.  
I sighed drunk my water and wondered if I should wake her again , I decide against it and end up carrying her to my room .  
She isn't much shorter than me and she was pretty light .  
I laid her in the bed and turned the light out and wandered to where I had been sleeping earlier .  
Even in sleep that poor girl can't get away from the horrors of her life , see I'm quite lucky in a way , I have this friend called Patrick who is a genius and he hacked the school computers so even if I didn't show up at school the whole year , I would still get A's plus my moms never really around and when she is I just go to a park for the day instead of going to school.  
I might get him to do the same for amber , give her one less thing to worry about .

In the morning , I sat watching tv when someone knocked on the door and I found a boy , around the same age as I am, standing at my door .he looked a bit like ambers brother Dan .  
"um hi ,I'm looking for a girl named amber . I think she's staying here" he says awkwardly  
"um yeah she is , she's still asleep... You can stay here 'til she wakes up"  
He smiles  
"I'm Ryan by the way, Ryan Ross . I'm ambers cousin "  
"I'm Pete-"  
"your Pete? Wow Dan really left out a lot about ya" he smirks  
This makes me feel a little uncomfortable .

Luckily amber stumbled down the stairs .  
"Ryan , why the fuck are you here?"  
"in the house or city?" he asks tilting his head slightly to the side  
"both!"  
We all sat on the sofa as Ryan told his story.  
"well my dad got sick of me and sent me to aunt Christy who can't stand me. So she sent me here to your mom to learn how to 'behave like a human being' , I mean what does that women even know about human beings? She looks like a fucking ape!.  
"any way , Dan said you were staying here with some guy so I came for a visit " he gave a cheesy smile and I heard amber sigh  
"you brought Frank home , didn't you?" she asks  
Ryan's smile drops "yeah..."

I sat confused until amber and Ryan explained that most of their family were homophobic and that Ryan was gay so it never really mixed well.  
That's why people keep telling Ryan to behave like a 'human being' , they didn't even class him as human...

Their family is fucked up!


	4. when being awkward is a trend

Ambers POV4

As we sat Ryan leaned over and whispered in my ear "damn your boyfriends hot!"  
I glared at him and he smirked  
"sssoooooo Pete , what's for breakfast?" he asks  
"I-um anything that's in the cupboard ,I guess..." he replies  
"great !" Ryan said happily , jumping off the sofa and running into the kitchen in search of food.

"by the way , how's your boyfriend ?" Ryan yelled  
I wanted to run into the kitchen and punch him in the face  
I didn't have a boyfriend , he just wanted to annoy me  
"oh he's um fine" I lied  
Pete looked awkward so I tried to change the subject  
"hey do you go to our school or dans?"  
Ryan laughed from the kitchen  
"I'm not fucking smart enough to get into that school , I have to go to yours"  
After he said that he started humming to himself

"why were you screaming last night?" Pete said softly  
I'm surprised , I've started screaming again  
"oh ,sorry did I wake you?"  
"you didn't ,why?" he asks again  
"nightmares"I say plainly  
I have always suffered from them  
Their mostly about losing people I love...or worse...  
You don't want to know how many different ways I've seen Ryan and Dan get killed or how many times I've seen them re-live what I went through as a child.  
Pete's expression looks Understanding  
Suddenly Ryan yells out  
"PETE I CAN'T FIND ANY FOOD IN THIS DAMN KITCHEN!"

I laugh as he goes to help Ryan .  
soon Ryan emerges with a packet of chips and happily sits down next to me , munching away as Pete sits on the other side of me and Ryan smiles widely and squishes against me , forcing me to move closer to Pete until I can't move any closer

"isn't this cosy ?" Ryan says happily ,putting his feet up on the empty space next to him  
"yeah " Pete laughs Nervously  
Ryan gives me a shove and I end up half siting on Pete , I glare at Ryan and he moves to the other side of the sofa laughing his ass off.

"p-Pete , wanna go take care of that? Or should amber?" Ryan manages to gasp between burst of laughter  
I look at Pete , he has his legs firmly crossed and was blushing  
"I- erm , I'm gonna go to the bathroom" he says awkwardly and rushs out  
"have fun!" Ryan yells after him

"what the fuck was that about Ryan?" I ask angrily  
"what? Didn't you notice?" he laughs  
"notice what?"  
Ryan laughed " he had a boner!"  
I felt my self pale then hit ryan on the shoulder as hard as I could , which apparently isn't very hard.

"so right now Pete's..."  
"yep" Ryan giggled shoveling more chips into his mouth

We both watch tv and eat until Pete reappears , he sits awkwardly in a lazy boy next to us.  
I can feel Ryan's eyes watching me and Pete , I kick him lightly and shake my head  
I hear him laugh then announce that he was leaving  
On his way out the door he yells "have fun you two!"  
I face palm

"so, that's your cousin?"  
"yep"  
"likes to embarrass you?"  
"basically "  
"he seems nice..." Pete says softly  
I raise an eyebrow at him  
Ryan nice?! Hes been tormenting me since we learnt to talk!  
He sees my expression and shrugs  
This just got weirder


	5. home sick at space camp

_(hey guys, sorry for the mega short chapters and for not uploading as much as i should. thanks for reading and please reveiw! 3)_

Pete's POV 5

Amber seems to have lost her stutter , or maybe it only comes out when she's nervous I don't know ...

I leave the kitchen and find her looking at my bass in my room.  
"you play? " she asks  
"um yeah"  
She smiles "cool"  
Her voice sounds worn ,  
"you feeling ok?"  
She nods her head and has her eyes on the ground

"what's wrong?"  
"nothing im just tried , that's all" she says fast and quietly  
"ok , I'm gonna go watch t.v . I'll be down stairs if you need me"  
She nods , and I slowly walk away.

Ryan told me earlier that she underestimates everything and gets sick often, then instructed me to call him if I thought anything was up.

I turn on the tv and call Ryan.

"sup"  
"hey" I say awkwardly  
"oh hi Pete, whats up?"  
"I don't think ambers well..."  
"yeah so do I , her voice was weird today. Did she say she was fine?"  
"yeah.."  
"yeah I'm gonna take her to the doctor . I'll be over tomorrow at eight , wanna come with?"  
"I , um, ok?"  
"sweet , see ya tomorrow"  
"ok see you"  
He hung up

I sigh and rummage threw cupboard , setting ingredients on the bench , when I'm finished I start making hot chocolate .

The process is fast and soon I have two mugs full of the creamy brown liquid and am heading upstairs .  
Balancing two mugs in one hand I knock on the door . When there is no reply I open it to find amber asleep at the end of my bed .  
I place the cups on my desk and walk towards her .

Her eyes are still wet with tears and so are her cheeks .  
I slip a pillow beneath her head and cover her in a blanket.

I can't help but watch her for a while . She looks relaxed , peaceful . Her normally slightly frightened expression was gone .  
I some how feel like I could watch her like this for hours .  
Suddenly I start feeling creepy and leave quickly .

When I reach the living room , I grab my phone and text my friend Patrick  
, asking him to change the schools absent list for me , amber and Ryan .  
A few minutes later he replies saying that he'll do it as soon as he can .  
I thank him and shove my phone onto a shelf and take a shower.

I sit in the spare room in a towel for a good hour and a half playing phone games before I check the time.  
8:56pm

I change then sit in my bed and pull out my song book.  
Yep you heard me , I write songs

Write for about 2 hours before passing out  
The last thing I remember writing on the page was "where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman "

Ambers POV

I wake with a blanket tucked around me and a pillow under my head .

It feels weird having someone take care of me that isn't Dan or Ryan  
Its kind of nice...

The clock tells me that its 7:30 so I sit up.  
School today... Fun..

I look in the hall way and catch a glimpse of Pete walking around the corner.  
Before I even know what I'm doing I've started to follow him .  
He walks into a room ,not bothering to close the door, and strips himself of his shirt .  
He runs a shaky hand threw his hair, sighs and begins searching for clothing.

I quickly walk back to Pete's room hoping he hadn't noticed me

I change quickly and am sitting on the ground tying my shoelaces when the door opens slightly

"hey , can I come in?" Pete asks from outside the door  
"yeah" my voice is croaky  
He enters and sits in front of me  
"so , um, Ryan thought it would be a good idea to take you to a doctor ..."  
I can feel the blood drain from my face  
"d-doctor why? I- I'm fine"  
"your voice doesn't sound the best . Ryan's coming around soon , he wanted to drive "  
"b-but I'm f-fine"

We both knew I wasn't , I'm just terrified of doctors .

I sit with my knees to my chest as we wait for Ryan  
Pete had forced me to eat and he now sat next to me on the couch .

There is a knock on the door and I hear Dan and Ryan say hello.  
All three gather around me .

"come on amber , we've got to go " Dan says in a pleading voice  
I glare at him and Ryan and shake my head  
"I'm not going"

"I guess it's plan B " Ryan sighs and Pete looks somewhat confused .

Suddenly they grab me, Ryan my feet and Dan shoulders , and start carrying me .  
I thrash around  
"LET ME FUCKIN GO!" I yell and they laugh  
"Pete can you open the doors?" Dan asks he is clearly struggling to hold me .  
Pete nods and runs ahead and soon im in the backseat of Ryan's Bentley .

We drop Ryan off at school then head to the doctors , Pete giving instructions as we drove .

I hate those boys .


	6. Doctor,Doctor

**_*i am so sorry i have uploaded sooner , I've just had a lot to deal with in theses last couple of weeks but im back and will be posting more often . PROMISE .  
THANK YOU FOR READING 3*_**

Ambers POV

I am not scared of doctors,  
I'm terrified of them .

I sat in the waiting room between Ryan and Pete . There was no point of trying to run , Ryan was faster than me and he would just drag me back .

A short man appeared and called out my name . Both Pete and Ryan stood , took one of my arms each and lead me into the doctors office .  
I sat down , shaking , as Ryan explain what he thought was wrong with me.

"well lets just take a look" the doctor mumbled as he peered threw my mouth at my throat , next he felt my neck asking if it hurt,which it did very much , then started typing into his computer .

"it looks like a basic throat infection , not contagious or too serious . It should clear up on it own in a few days but I'll give you some pain killers , in case it starts to bother you" the doctor said directly to me .

He scribbles something on a piece of paper and soon I'm back in the car as Ryan waits for my medication.

"are you ok?" Pete asks  
I nod and squish my self against the door  
I feel his hand on my shoulder , he rubs it awkwardly and quickly pulls his hand away as Ryan gets in the car.

"where to?" he asks  
I shrug .  
"well ,I want to do some exploring around town. You know, find a good comic store , that stuff. So I'll just drop you guys back at Pete's then"

I nod and look over at Pete. He was staring out the window.  
For the first time I take a good look at him. His black hair was slightly messy from the wind but it was pin straight.  
He dark brown eyes were smudged with eyeliner , the same way they were when I met him.  
His face had a blank expression , but he smiles suddenly. His whole face lights up.  
Still sporting skinny jeans ,a band t-shirt and some chunky high tops .

I look down at myself, in almost the same clothes , I was in my raccoon hoodie (hiding the quicksand t-shirt ,that both me and Pete were wearing), black skinnys , and converse high tops .  
My un-naturally red and blonde hair was starting to curl slightly .

It wasn't long before we arrived at Pete's house .  
We said goodbye then ran to the door since it was raining .

"hot chocolate ?" Pete asked when We had escaped from the cold.  
I nodded and curled up on the couch

A few minutes later he reappears with hot chocolate and a couple of movies.  
"I figured since you were sick you might just wanna watch a couple of non-shitty movies" he explains as he see my expression .

We sit down and watch some movie about a girl pretending to be a guy so she can play soccer.

Somehow we managed from sitting from opposite sides of the couch to being squished together in the middle of it.  
I take a quick glance at him to find his eyes closed and his breathing heavy .

This boy , a kid I've just met, has given me more kindness than anyone I've known has .  
I rest my head on his shoulder, warmth radiates from him and I can't help but feel completely safe around him .  
My eyes soon feel heavy and close.

**_Pete's POV_**

My eyes are still closed when I feel something leaning against me.  
I force my eyes open .  
Amber is sleeping , on my shoulder .

She stirred slightly but remained sleeping.

I smile but it disappears almost straight away when I see her expression .

She looks terrified , she's sweating and mumbling

"amber?" I shake her slightly in return she screams  
"PLEASE JUST STOP!"  
She's shaking  
"amber, amber wake up!" I shake her a little harder and her eyes snap open

Then she starts to cry , I pull her into a hug and hold her.  
"shhhh , it's ok , your fine now, shhh" I whisper as she cries against my chest  
"your fine now amber, your ok"


	7. no body puts baby in the corner

**Ambers POV 7**

"I'm sorry" I sobbed wiping away the dripping mess that was , this morning , my eye make up .

"it's ok , come on " Pete says softly and leads me to the bathroom "have a shower , calm down a bit then we can talk...okay?" he says calmly I nod and he leaves .

I turn on the shower and look in the mirror . Grey and black streaks decorate my cheeks , my eyes were red and I looked horrible .

I strip and stand under the warm spray I scrub any evidence of "beauty" off my face and watch it run down the drain. I stand in the shower for a good 15-20 minutes . I didn't want to leave the bathroom .

How the fuck was I going to explain my nightmares to Pete? I slowly dry myself and dress . I sit on the edge of the bathtub until Pete knocks on the door.

I unlock it and I'm greeted with a hug from Pete , I freeze at first but slowly wrap my arms around his skinny figure .

I rest my head on his shoulder .

"do you wanna talk?" he asks I shrug . "come on " he says taking my hand

He leads me through the house Back to the lounge .

"are you okay?" he asks Then the water works started , he embraced me once more "it's ok, shhh , it's ok" he sang

A little while later when I had calmed down a bit "I can't help you if you don't tell me whats wrong... And I want to help.." he said quietly

I look up at him , he looked concerned "promise not to tell?" I ask my eyes flicking back down to my hands. "I won't , I promise"

So I start, I tell him everything that has ever happened to me from being sexually abused by my moms friend , to my dad leaving , to my self harming , to my suicide attempts...

He listens to every word , never interrupting , never looking judge mental. When I finish he says nothing . After a while he slowly lifts his arms and wraps them around me , resting his head on my shoulder "I am so sorry " he whispers "don't be , in fine..."

He pulls away from me slightly "amber, these thing hurt you even though they were from your past . That's not being fine , thats being brave..."

_***two hours later* *****3person********_

"no,no I swear we didn't do that!" Amber laughed

Ryan had came round with beer and to be honest , She was pretty wasted

"yes you fucking did , you cried when you met mark !"

"blink-182 mark?!" Pete asks "fuck yeah I got a picture with that motherfucker!" she smiles "then you cried" Ryan laughs "shut up GEORGE" She received the death glare from Ryan Amber smiles and stumbles over to where Pete is sitting . She fall slightly when he pulls me into his lap.

"ohh cosy there guys!" Ryan giggles mockingly Pete glares slightly "shut up ry , Pete's my friend aren't you Pete?" Amber asks poking his cheek with her finger. "yeah , take that George !" Pete smiles, his slur slightly

Another death glare

"he's my vampire friend, well he looks like a vampire" amber says "a pretty sexy one" she adds laughing

"truth or dare?" Ryan suggests Amber and Pete both nod

"fine amber , truth or dare?" he says from across the room

She thinks for a moment "err dare" she smirks "since I love to annoy you , kiss Pete" he says "for how much ?" Pete asks " we'll see" he replies "fucker" amber mumbles

Amber turned and smashed her lips into Pete's, he freezes at first but quickly starts to kiss her back .

ryan laughs and flips out his camera , tapeing them for a couple of seconds as a joke but drops his phone to grab another beer.

After a few moments later Ryan starts to become uncomfortable "ok guys knock it off " he says loudly

The drunken two ignore him continuing as Ryan leaves the room.

Pete leans backwards pulling amber with him , knocking over their drinks . Amber pulls away . As she sits up she notices that she is now straddling Pete with his hands at her waist .

Pete smirks "ryro , how much did that just cost you?"


	8. I only want sympathy in the form of you

*finally got my laptop back , YAY.  
thanks for reading , review, favorite and all that chiz*

chapter 8( I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me)  
written in third person

As the night went on the more the three drunk .  
It was around 10:50 when they ran dry

"mate , can I crash here?" Ryan yawned  
"sure , spare room is last left down the hall " Pete pointed from where he now sat on the couch , ambers feet in his lap.  
"cool , thanks" Ryan mumbled

Amber and Pete watched tv for about half an hour before amber had managed to fall asleep.  
Pete smiles to him self , he softly shakes amber awake .  
The two still drunk teenagers manage to stumble up the stairs leaning on each other .

"goodnight" Pete says letting go of amber and starts to walk to his practice room planing just to sleep on its couch.  
"no" amber grabs his arm and pulls him into 'her' room.

He raises his eyebrows but doesn't complain when she pulls him into bed with her.

Petes POV

I woke with possibly the worst hangover in the world, in my bed, with amber ... I look down , no shirt but underwear Ok good, good .slightly less awkward  
Amber has managed to wrap her arms around my torso , my left arm is under her waist.  
How the fuck did this happen?! Not that I'm complaining .

" oh fuck" I hear amber mutter  
"what happened last night?" I ask  
"I don't know, did we..." her eye widened  
"no I don't think so .."  
We sit in silence for a while . I slide out of bed and pull on my jeans , amber quickly grabs my shirt from the floor and pulls it on .  
"where's Ryan?" she asks  
"I don't know , let's go look"

I leave the room as amber finds some clothes and soon here moans from the bathroom .  
"found him" I yell  
Ryan was vomiting in the toilet , I get him a glass of water and wait until he stops to give it to him

"thanks Pete " he smiles weakly Amber rushes in and stands in the door way . She's still wearing my shirt only now it's teamed up with a pair of sweat pants.  
"damn Ryan , are you ok?" she asks  
"I'm right as rain princess " he replies in a mocking tone "but your hair isn't " he adds

She looks in the mirror and frowns "what's wrong with it?"  
"your re-growth looks horrid ! , we're getting your hair done. Pete what color would suit her?"

"I um , er blonde?" I question  
"right then back' to blonde " Ryan says Right before dry heaving .  
Amber rolls her eyes and leaves to find new clothes .

There's knocking at the door , open it to reveal the gingery-blond boy wearing thick rimmed glasses that I call my best friend. Standing with him ,fingers intertwined , was his purple haired girl friend Tyler .

"hey guys " I smile pulling them both into a hug  
"hey Pete!" Tyler giggles  
"hi" Patrick smiles  
"whatcha doing round here?" I ask  
"um my mom is home today , we were wondering if we can hang out with you?" he explains quietly  
"dude , you and Tyler are always welcome here. I have some people I want you to met though"

Tyler looks nervously at Patrick as they enter , he smiles at her and wraps his arm around he waist .  
Some times I can't help but get a little jealous around them , they're always so happy together , so sure of each other .  
Tyler relaxes slightly but I could tell she was nervous about meeting new people .

"I'll be a minute , you guys watch t.v or something.." I say quickly and rush up stairs to get Ryan and amber . They're both standing in the mirror doing their hair when I find them .  
"um my friends Patrick and Tyler are here , I kinda wanted you guys to met them "  
Ryan's eyes widen as he grins .  
"well come along Leda " he says happily and grabs ambers hand to drag her down stairs.

" Patrick , Tyler this is amber and Ryan . Guys this is Patrick and his girlfriend Tyler" I explain

Tyler untangles her self from patrick and hugs them.  
"it's nice to met you guys" she says with fake confidence Her and amber start talking while Ryan says a quick hello to trick before inviting himself into the girls conversation.  
"babe , me and Pete will be in the practice room , okay?" Patrick's say  
"yeah , okay love" she smiles distracted by new people .

Trick and I venture out to his car to get his guitar .  
"so , are you and amber dating?" he asks as he locks the car  
"um , no . I really like her trick but she's damaged..."  
He stops walking "so was Tyler " he says in a small voice It was true , she was a in ruins when they met but he fixed her..

"dude , I don't know what to do.."  
"just ask her out " he says simply and begins to climb the stairs cradling his guitar in both arms

"I dont think I could handle that rejection trick.." I say as we enter the room  
"you know what ,come over to Tyler's house tomorrow , we were going to have a bit of a swimming day. Take amber with you, I'm sure Tyler will get some information out for you " he says and starts to strum his guitar.  
I grab my bass and sit across from him  
"ok , thanks trick " I smile

We play for a while . When we finish Tyler and Ryan are debating what color blonde they should dye ambers hair.  
"Patrick ,what do you think?" Tyler asks  
"that one is nice " he says pointing to a bleach blonde color she had in her hands  
She smiles and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek

Ryan frowns "but this would look so much better on her!"  
"well , what color does amber want ?" Tyler asks kindly  
"um well I do like them both " she says pointing to the colors Tyler and Ryan were holding.

"well we can get it done half and half top the lighter and the underneath the darker blonde " suggests Ryan  
"yeah cool" amber smiles

Patrick sits Next to Tyler on the couch  
"when are you dying your hair amber?" he asks  
"um today I think , Or Ryan might kill me" she laughs

"ohh we could take you to my hairdresser !" Tyler says excitedly

"really?" amber asks  
"yeah , but I can't drive ..."  
"I can!" Ryan yells  
"well lets go!"

."I'll go get my keys" Ryan says running off.  
"I'll see you soon tricky " Tyler says quickly and follows amber out to the car.

"damn those three can talk" I mutter  
"you should hear Tyler's brothers , they both try to talk to us at the same time!." Patrick smiles it disappears when he sees my expression

"Pete , what's up?" "nothing just thinking"  
"thats not your thinking face , that's your lyric face " he says slowly  
I sigh  
"what time should we come round tomorrow?" I say changing the subject  
"um anytime , I'm staying there tonight so just over when ever"  
"oh is lunchbox getting some action tonight?" I laugh as he blushes  
"n-no , we're looking after her brothers"  
"then getting some action?"  
His blush grows brighter"not with them in the house"

I laugh "aww poor tricky bear!" I say imitating Tyler He rolls his eyes  
"it isn't like you're getting laid" he says  
"true "


	9. oh , so your blonde now?

**_9 Ambers POV_**

**_*really short chapter , I'm sorry. I'm trying to make these longer, comment, follow and stuff *_**

After getting to the hairdressers Ryan quickly runs off in search of a mystery guy named brendon that he had met yesterday

"does he mean brendon urie?" Tyler asks as the hair dresser gets to work "um I'm not sure why?" "hes this really popular kid at school , hangs out with all the real mean kids though . He loves to make fun of tricky" she says sadly playing with her hands

"Patrick , he seems like a really nice guy" I say to cheer her up ,it works "he is ! , I've never met someone as sweet as Patrick in my life" she smiles "are you and Pete together?"

I'm taken back by her question "um,no we're not" "oh really? That's to bad . He looks at you like you guys are" "what? Really?" She smiles "yeah it's really cute. Ive never seen Pete look at someone that way before..." she trails off as her phone beeps

"who's that?" I ask "just my brother , he's bored and wants me and Patrick to pick him up from school early " "are you gonna?" She shakes her head "no but he'll text trick and knowing him he'll go get him up. Rylee always sucks up to Pete and Patrick" I laugh

*a couple of hours later*

"oh my god , he is just so perfect!" Ryan squeals as he drives "really?" I ask not really interested "yes, we're going to the movies tomorrow!" he smiles "aw thats really nice!" Tyler says happily "Ryan urie , Hm sounds nice . I'll Remember for your wedding day" I smirk "shut up!" he laughs as we pull up in Pete's drive way

"I wonder what Pete is gonna think about your hair" Tyler giggles her curly purple hair bouncing as she skips inside .

"guys check out the blondie gal we got here" Ryan yells in his best ghetto voice making everyone laugh

Patrick and Pete stumble down stairs followed by a short boy with brown hair.

"woah " Pete smiles "you look nice " "thanks " I feel a blush creeping up into my checks "I made a wise choice ..." he mutters

"Patrick ,I think she's gonna kill me !" the boy yelled "I told you to stay at school!" Tyler yells "hey , get angry at him. He picked me up!" "rylee , it has nothing to do with Patrick !"

"tyler , love calm down.." Patrick says wrapping his arms around her waist "but he should be at school.."

"do you like swimming? " pete asks me "um yeah I guess " "cool , if you want thoses two-" he points to trick and Tyler "-have invited us to go swimming with them tomorrow . " "that's cool , but um I don't really own a swimsuit..." I mumble He frowns "yo tye!" he yells "what?" "got a swimsuit amber could borrow tomorrow?" "yeah " He turns to me and smiles "problem solved " he giggled


	10. the author couldnt think of a good title

10 ambers POV(the author couldnt think of a good title so your stuck with this)

"Tyler and Patrick are my best friends " Pete explains as we walk to Tyler's house She did live to far away so we decided to walk  
"but it's kinda weird , Tyler's brother is like their child . Her parents are rarely around so they raise him I guess . It's kinda like hanging out with parents sometimes " he adds  
"Patrick doesn't mind ?" I ask  
"lunchbox? God no ,he loves that kid. He treats him as if it was his own child , teaching rylee drums , helping him with school ." Pete smiles proudly

We talk about a lot of random things before we arrive at Tyler's .  
"what's the time?" Pete asks when we get to the door I check my phone  
"uh 8:04"  
"cool " he says before walking straight in  
"not gonna knock?" I ask  
"no , rylee's home . So we're not gonna walk in on anything " he smiles and waltzes inside .

Patrick and rylee are watching sponge bob on the tv  
"hey guys" Patrick greets us with a smile Rylee looked up from the tv gave a weird nod and continued watching .

"shouldn't you be getting ready for school ry?"Pete asks  
"probably " he replies  
Patrick winks at us "yeah , I think I saw Vicky walk past before.."  
"WHAT ?!, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ?!" rylee yells and starts to rush around

Tyler appears from no where and hands rylee his bag before he races out the door yelling his goodbyes .

"hi" Tyler waves from the couch as Patrick pulls her feet into his lap  
"hey" Pete pulls me onto one of the larger lazyboys with him .  
"sorry about ry, he's uh..." Tyler try's to explain but can't seem to find the words  
"don't worry bout it Ty "Pete laughs " I still recon I'm 'uncle Pete' to that kid though"  
Patrick laughs

"ok it's time for you-" Tyler points to me"-to change ,come with me" she smiles She leads me to her room  
"here one of these should fit you" she says hanging a small stack of swimsuits

I change into a black one piece and slip back on my zip up hoodie and open the door . Tyler's leaning against the wall , now only wearing her swim suit and the plaid shirt that Patrick had been wearing earlier .  
"ready?" she asks and I nod

We find a shirtless Pete going threw the fridge and Patrick was sitting on the kitchen counter .  
"really Pete? Food? " she asks before having Patrick lift her onto the counter with him Patrick rolls his eyes  
"please excuse my fiancée , she hasn't been getting much sleep lately "  
The room went quiet Pete stopped his search of food and soon a wide grin spread across his face "your fiancée ?! " he asks Patrick wraps his arm around Tyler's waist and nods  
"ohmygod congrats " I smile  
"I'm your best man , right?" Pete says quickly Patrick laughs  
"yeah Pete you are "  
Pete smiles widely "cool " he says then yells "HEAR THAT CHICAGO ,IM PATRICK'S BEST MAN" making everyone laugh .

He looks at me with a sly grin "what are you laughing at ?"  
I give him a confused look as he places a hand on my now bright red cheeks  
"you're a little warm there . Looks like you need to cool down" he smirks  
"no , don't you d-" I'm cut off by Pete picking me up bridal style  
"Pete , put me fucking down " I demand as he walks outside

He stops for a second "nah" And continues to walk .  
I hear Patrick and Tyler behind us laughing .

We reach the edge of the pool and Pete puts me down "I'm not that mean" he laughs "no but I am" I say pushing him into the pool not before he grabs onto my arm pulling me in with him.

He laughs as I unzip my hoodie as throw it's out of the pool . It lands with a large slap at Tyler and Patrick's feet , that's when I notice Patrick is holding a camera .

About a hour or so later I'm standing in the pool talking to Tyler , when suddenly I feel some thing touch my legs . Suddenly Pete has pulled me on to his shoulders  
"told ya I could do it trick" he laughs

Patrick once again has his camera out and is taking photos  
I see Tyler quickly mouth something to Patrick , he just laughs and shrugs .

"Pete?"  
"yeah, amb?"  
"can you put me down now?" I ask He lets me quickly get off his shoulders then disappears underwater and appears next to Tyler .  
"what doya think their talkin' about?" I ask Patrick  
"I don't know .." We swim towards them  
"...you guys are like my OPT now!" Tyler squeals  
"yeah, but sh- hey guys!" Pete says looking a little embarrassed

I wish I knew what they were talking about


	11. running in the rain

_***ok i know i havent posted lately , ive been working on my bands album and havent had much time . i'll try and post more,P.S sorry for the shitty chapter***_

Pete's POV

it was about 1:30 when amber and I decided to leave .  
As amber changed a sat with Patrick watching tv  
"So...Engaged now" I state awkwardly  
"Yeah, dude please don't make it weird"  
"Trick , you're 16 and engaged . That's a little weird. "

He looks at me, his expression is hurt  
"Trick , you know I didn't mean it like that "  
"It sounded like you did" he mumbles

Silence surrounds us until Tyler skips into the kitchen and grabs Patrick's camera

"We got some really good photos"she smiles  
"a lot of you and amber" she add looking towards me  
" cool"  
"I'll send them to you later" she smiles sitting next to Patrick I smile back and continue to watch MTV

After a few minutes amber walked down the stairs , sporting the t-shirt she was wearing before but with mini shorts (that Tyler must have forced her to wear)  
"Hey" she mumbles  
"Ready to go?" I ask She nods shyly  
We say our goodbyes and leave , what used to be a bright and sunny day is now gloomy and it started to rain slightly .

We're about half way to my house when the rain really strikes and we duck under a empty bus shelter .

"This is gonna be fun , won't it?" Amber says sarcastically  
I smile at her "Sure it can't be! "  
I quickly shove ambers and my phones into the bottom of my backpack , hopping that the clothes in it will offer some sort of protection from the rain and shrug off my jacket to give to amber.

Amber must if got the hint and starts to check her shoelaces .  
"Here" I hand her my jacket  
"Pete , your gonna get soaked!" She says looking at it It's true , I'll probably freeze to death but she's still kinda sick .  
"Take it I'll be fine" I smirk , zipping the jacket around her .  
She frowns but lifts the hood onto her head  
"On three...ok,one...two" I start running grabbing ambers hand and pulling her along with me. She squeals slightly from the rain but is soon laughing .

At one point we stop under another bus shelter , my house is literally two houses away .  
Ambers hair is slightly wet and messy from the running and I'm chilled to the bone , shivering slightly.

Her laughing stops "Pete are you ok?" She asks  
"Yeah , I'm fin-"  
"You're shivering... Here" She unzips the jacket and wraps it around the two of us , forcing me closer to her,  
"You don't have to my house is just over there "  
"Pete, you're gonna get sick . You're freezing"  
"But I'm just getting you all cold"  
She smiles"oh well, come on" she starts to walk , pulling me and the jacket with her

We run along , jumping in puddles then rush inside.

Amber laughs as we stumble threw the door.  
"What's funny?" I smile  
She shakes her head " nothing"  
I shake my hair like a dog , flicking water everywhere Amber laughs some more which makes me smile .  
"We better get some dry clothes" I suggest and wander up stairs

Something is weird , it looks cleaner...  
"Oh fuck!" I moan  
"What?!" Amber sounds slightly scared I rush down stairs to find a note on the table conforming my thoughts

'Dear Peter Patrick told me that your mother was out of town again and since I know that you do not do your own laundry ,  
I decided to do it for you.  
Do not worry , I have not gone through any of your things but I did happen to find some girls clothing in your bedroom,when were you planning on telling me that your girlfriend had moved in with you?.  
There is food in the fridge and by the time you have read this your laundry should be ready. Love mrs stump'

"Hey amber?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are your clothes still here?" I hear her run upstairs  
"Most of them are gone "

I follow her "What's here?"  
"Uh my jeans and a couple of pairs of underwear..." She answers quietly "where are my clothes?"  
"Um... Patrick's mom does my laundry sometimes...so I guess she took yours as well..."  
"Oh.."  
A awkward silence followed

"Uh go have a shower , you can borrow one of my shirts "  
"Ok thanks .."

After a good hour we're both dried and dressed , amber in one of my shirts and hoodies

"Uh there is one thing I should tell you.." Amber looks at my worryingly "Patrick's mom thinks your my girlfriend and in your head you probably thinking 'well just tell her I'm not' . Uh she's a very complicated person..."  
She frowns "so I have to pretend to be your girlfriend ?"  
"Pretty much.."  
"Ok"  
I'm slightly alarmed by how calmly she has taken this .

The drive to Patrick's house was short and quiet . As I knocked on the front door ,I felt ambers hand gripping mine and her pressing her side against mine slightly.

"Hello Peter!" Mrs stump greets me cheerfully  
"Hey mrs S" I smile  
"Oh , is this your girlfriend , Patrick's right you are quite pretty!" I hear trick moan loudly from the lounge and Tyler laughing  
"Uh yes , this is amber " I say awkwardly  
"Hello amber"  
"Hi " amber squeaks back

We enter and spot trick and Tyler watching a movie.

"So will you two be joining the sports day tomorrow?" Mrs S asks  
"Uh yeah I think so..."  
"Well , I'm looking forward to seeing pictures" she smiles  
"Yeah guys , pictures!" Tyler sings mockingly .

Fuck I'm gonna have to go to school...


	12. treading new waters

Ambers POV

"Amber , amber wake up" someone shakes me  
"Mmmm ,dan ,ten more minutes..." I mumble  
"Dan? What the fu- oh . Amber it's Pete , wake up!" More shaking

I force my eyes open . Pete is standing over me "Hey sleepy , welcome to the land of the living" he laughs  
" why ?"  
"We gotta go to school today."  
I glare up at him "Why?" I whine and he laughs  
"Because !, get dressed "

I quickly take a shower and dress in tights , shorts, a Skelton t-shirt with my slightly over-sized my chem hoodie .

I stumble down stairs and almost walk straight into Pete He laughs as I blush  
"Hey, nice get up"  
"Thanks" I felt the blood rushing into my cheeks He smiles and pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear.

Did friends do that?

He was in jeans and hoodie as normal "Breakfast?" He asks  
"Yeah ok "  
We eat slightly undercooked pop tarts in a comfortable silence

"So , sports?" I ask  
"Ah yeah,our school is into that shit"  
"Do you play anything?"  
"Um yeah...I'm on the soccer team"he says"I ,uh , have to play today "  
"Awesome" I smile His toothy grin spreads across his face for a minute.

"So am I gonna be the over enthusiastic girlfriend cheering at the sidelines ?" I ask sarcastically  
He laughs "only if you want sweetheart"

I blush There's a knock at the door and yelling "I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE HOME ,LET ME IN"  
"Ryan " I mumble and follow Pete to the door .

Pete freezes when he opens the door , Ryan is standing , well not standing more like being half carried by a very tall thin boy . Tall being Pete and I have to look upwards to see his face.

They both smile "Heya guys , this is brendan ,Brenny this amber and Pete"

When I take a good look at him I realize he is one of the kids that shoved me and Pete into the lockers on my first day of school.

"Oh hi wets , you date ryro's cousin?"  
"Uh no , we don't date" I answer  
Ryan rolls his eyes , I hear him mutter 'yet' under his breathe .

I glance at Pete . He still frozen but seems ready to run at a moments notice. I link my fingers with his and hear Ryan whisper something "What was that Ryan?"I ask  
"Oh nothing, anyway we came to give you guys a ride to school"  
"Oh" Pete whispered  
"Thanks guys . Me and Pete will be down in 10 minutes, yeah?" I smile and pull Pete upstairs

"Are you ok?"  
"Do I look fucking okay amber?!" He hiss's "that kid has fucked me up so much, now he wants to drive me to school?!"  
"Oh Pete.." I'm not sure what to say.. So I hug him.

Is it wrong that this hurts me too?

We grab our bags and step into brendons car. The drive to school was long and awkward , the only people talking were Ryan and brendon.  
Pete hands me his phone, he's typed up a message 'If they ask , trick is driving us home . Kay?' I nod and smile His smile is half hearted and scared .

"Welcome to my fortress!" Brendon yells as we pull up in the school parking lot.  
Ryan laughs and mumbles something about love which makes me want to gag.

"Thanks for the ride " Pete whispers and almost sprints out of the car.  
"Yeah,thanks"i add

I leave and jog after Pete. "Hey , why did you leave me with the love birds ?" I laugh  
"Oh ,sorry"  
" 'Sokay" I smile  
He smiles , not the smile back in the car , it's his toothy smile .

We walk inside into a crowded loud hall and after a good ten minutes we spy Tyler pined up against some lockers with Patrick attacking her mouth with his .  
"WAY TO GO TRICK!" Pete yells .  
The twos heads snap towards us , Tyler laughs and trick waves  
"See you on the field Pete! "Tyler yells before Patrick claims her mouth again.

"He really likes kissing her ,doesn't he?" I laugh " yeah he's always like that .hes a bit of a geek and she's a soccer player and a dancer . Kids with her talents would normally never give us a second look-" "So , Tyler used to be a girl brendon?" "Yeah basically. I was as well."

~three hours later~

Patrick and I waited on the side line of the soccer field waiting for the game to begin . Tyler and Pete were talking and it looked like the were mocking the other team slightly .

"Don't worry , it will be over before you know it . Their only playing five goals " Patrick reassured me putting his hand on my shoulder  
"I hope so"

The other team were in gold and red uniforms were as our team were in green and silver . It reminded me of Harry potter slightly.  
Pete and Tyler fist bumped and got into their positions with the rest of their team and in half an hour they were running towards us , victorious .

"YEAH BABY WE WON !" Tyler yelled jumping around high-fiveing me and rushing over to trick.

Someone lifts me up from behind bridal style "Impressed?" Pete asks  
"Very" I laugh  
He smiles and leans in closer to my face.  
"WENTZ LET GO OF THE BLONDE AND HIT THE SHOWERS!" A sports teacher yells  
Pete frowns and lets go of me "I've ,ah, gotta go shower . See ya later babe" he smiles and runs off

I turn to a Tyler-less patrick " did he just call me babe ?" He smiles and shrugged


	13. pros and cons of breathing

Pete's POV

I change and shower as quickly as I possibly can  
.My hair is still damp when I leave the locker room . As soon as I step foot out of it I'm shoved against a wall.

"Nice playing wets!" David sneers  
Fuck  
David and his gang of idiots again, only this time brendon isn't here.  
"It seems like your girlfriend was impressed"he adds I ignore him and try to walk away Which earns me a blow to the stomach  
"Who said you could leave?"zack yells Brendons friend spencer is at the back of the group looking terrified , it's almost like he doesn't want a part of it .

"Just leave me alone ,I've gotta-"  
"Who said you could speak ,emo?" David laughs punching me again  
"Fuck off Williams!" Tyler yells She's changed out of the schools sports uniform but her purple hair is still tied up. She steps in between me and the others.  
"Move it Tyler " David glares  
" . "she spits

I've seen Tyler angry before and it's never pretty.  
"Move her"  
"If any of you touch me your dead" she warns still not looking away from David , even with him being about 6 foot and her being 5"3  
"Tyler get out of here" I beg  
"Shut the fuck up , Pete. You lay one hand on me or him and you're dead David"

I watch them laugh and Jon shove she grabs his arm and twists it behind his back.  
"Let go bitch" he yells she twists harder  
"All of you leave now or i break your little toy's arm"she swears  
David laughs "go ahead , whore " A minute later Jon is on the ground ,arm broken .  
"Who's next?" She asks laughing  
"Crazy bitch " David yells as they walk away  
"Thank you! I strive to be the craziest !" She smiles

"Fuck Tyler , your not scared of anything are you?"  
She frowns "I'm scared of a lot of things Pete. I just act like I'm not , that's what gives me the upper hand"  
"Well , mrs stump , your kids aren't gonna get away with shit!" I laugh  
"Shut up !" She laughs " lets find your girl friend and tricky"

We find them at Patrick's "hiding" place AKA behind the music room . Joes with them  
"Trick your girl is a fucking bad ass. She fucking broke Jon walkers arm!" I yell Patrick pulls this weird face, it's like he's trying to frown but is smiling before pulling Tyler into a hug  
"Had a good time with joe and trick?" I ask amber ,who smiles shyly and nods

"Wait why did she break walkers arm?" Joe asks  
"Uh long story" I mumble He shrugs  
"Smile!" Patrick laughs , he takes a couple of random photos I make my signature growl face  
"Fucking cam whore !" Joe laughs  
"What can I say? The camera loves me " I smile slinging my arm around amber.

~Ambers POV~

"So your sure your ok?"Dan asks for the tenth time over the phone  
" yeah I'm fine, Patrick's driving me and Pete home"  
"Patrick? Who's patrick and since when is Pete's house home?"  
I think for a second"Patrick's my friend"  
"You haven't answered my question-"  
"I've gotta go"  
"Amb-"  
"Love you , bye" I hang up

"Oh , fuck "Tyler moans putting her head in her lap  
"It's ok , shh" Patrick coos rubbing her back with one hand and driving with the other .  
" pull over " she mumbles and as soon as the car stops she's leaning out the door.

"Trick go help her" Pete instructs the terrified teenager" I'll drive "  
I take a quick look out my window and she has vomited on the sidewalk . Patrick's holding back her brightly colored hair . After a few minutes their back in the car.

"Tyler, you should go to a doctor " Pete says  
"Yeah love , this has been going on for a while" Patrick agrees  
"How long?" I ask  
"About a week and a half, why ?" Trick answers  
"Oh , nothing" I says

I lock eyes with Tyler when Patrick's not looking and mouth 'baby?'  
With a terrified expression she answers 'i don't know'

" hey Pete ,maybe you can trick could go out for the day tomorrow ?" I say casually  
" but tye is sick" trick frowns  
"I could hangout with her , you know talk about girl things and such..."  
"Yeah , it could be good tricky. You could write something with Pete" Tyler smiles as Pete pulls up the drive


	14. coffee is for missing you

Ambers POV(coffees for missing you)  
A/N(may i remind you that tyler isnt completely sane, she has had a lot of horrible things happen to her as a child and was forced to grow up a lot quicker than most children put it simply,she is like harley quinn ,violent when someone threatens her friends or loved ones but is a confused , child-like person by nature)

I woke next to Pete again.  
I'm not completely sure how we ended up in the same bed but its oddly comforting .

I laugh when he sits up , his hair is sticking up on end .  
"Shut up " he mumbles He leans sideways and ends up half laying in my lap.  
"So tried" he moans  
"Someone needs coffee" I laugh ruffling his hair  
"Coffee? Yeah coffee sounds good" he sits up and stretches "trick and I are gonna head into town "  
"Cool, when's your mom home?" I ask He leans towards me slightly  
"uh tomorrow but then she's gone again" I can feel his breath on my lips but he pulls away$  
"Ima go get coffee " he mutters and leaves the room

I frown and dress into jeans and a hoodie. As soon as I reach the kitchen he hands me a mug of the perfection named coffee.  
"Thanks" I mumble as he downs the remains of his and pours him self another cup.  
"No problem ,babe"  
"Babe?"  
"Er , it's ,uh, j-just a nick name" he stutters slightly  
"Alright ,sweetie" I smirk

After a long pause he mutters "Tyler's pregnant , isn't she?"  
"I think so "  
"Should I tell patrick?"  
"No , she doesn't even know . Tyler could be just sick "  
He frowns but continues to drink his coffee

Half an hour later we are driving to Tyler's house listening to green day  
"What time do you want me to come get you?" Pete asks  
"You don't have to,I'll call Ryan "  
"Oh ok ,I'll call you later then" he mumbles as we pull up the drive.  
"Ok, you coming in?"  
"Nah , patrick will come out soon."  
"I'll see you later then"  
"Yeah, bye" I close the car door behind me and walk inside the open door of the house.

"Sweetie , i can't just leav-RYLEE GET HERE PLEASE" I hear patrick yell from the hall up stairs.  
I laugh as I see Rylee stamping up stairs  
" hey !" I laugh  
"Oh hi , why are you here?"  
"Uh I'm hanging out with Tyler today, where is she?"  
He rolls his eyes"upstairs vomiting ,she's been like this for a while"

"RY?!" Patrick yells  
"IM COMING,PETE'S GIRLFRIEND IS HERE" he yells back and runs up stairs , I follow him.

"I'm just gonna tell Pete no , your too sick"  
"Shut up , I'm fi-" I can hear her vomiting . I knock on the wall next to the bathroom , all head turn my way.

Tyler is kneeling in front of the toilet with patrick sitting on the floor next to her. Her brother is standing angrily over them.

"Hiya amber" Tyler moans Patrick just greets me with a sad smile.  
"Pete's in the car "  
"I don't think I'm gonna go today" Patrick says  
"Go Patrick" Tyler say sternly "it's not your job to baby sit me"  
"But Ty,-"  
"Go trick , plus some needs to take him to school" she nods to Rylee  
"What?! I'm going to school?, but it's Friday!" He whines  
"Your going to school if its th-" more vomiting

Patrick sighs"ry grab your bag and get in uncle Pete's car"  
"Fine!" He groans and runs out  
"Seeya tricky"Tyler smiles weakly  
"Call me if you need anything , I don't care what it is , I'll come home ok?. I love you "  
" I love you too , get your lily white ass out of here"she laughs  
"Alright, I'm gone. Bye" trick laughs and leaves.

"Up for supernatural ?" I ask  
"Up for watching misha Collins ? Always " she smiles I help her up and follow her into a bedroom .

Half way through our fourth episode when dean and Sam are getting hunted by hell hounds I ask the big question  
"So , uh are you pregnant?"  
She freezes for a couple of seconds then nods "yeah , yeah I am "  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"I don't know" her eyes well up with tears and seconds later she's crying.

"I don't know if I should be happy or upset" she says between sobs  
"What do you mean?"  
"This might be my chance to have a real family , you know?. I never grew up with proper parental figures , I raised myself and my I'm not sure what patrick is going to do, h-he could leave me with a kid if he really wanted..."  
"Patrick wouldn't leave you-"  
"My teachers used to say that about my parents,'they wouldn't leave you Tyler ','your just making this up'"

I pause"tell him then , call him , tell him to come home then tell him"  
"But-"  
"Tyler, you need to tell him. It's his kid too"  
She frowns  
"I'll do anything if he doesn't freak out?" I resort  
"Like?"  
"I don't know " I mumble  
"Kiss Pete "  
"Fine!" She smiles , then starts to freak out a bit.

"Just call him"  
She nods and grabs her phone " hey...no, we're fine..I need you to come home...ok ...ok bye"  
" he didn't take much persuading did he?"  
"You heard him this morning " she laughs slightly

We watch the rest of the episode before we hear Pete and Patrick stumble into the house .

"Jesus Christ amber, we saw Ryan and brendon practically fucking behind the record store . I'm scared for life!" Pete complains and falls onto the bed next to me

"Are you ok?"Patrick asks Tyler putting a hand in her forehead  
"Um kinda , we accidentally made a person"  
"We what?" He laughs  
" . . .Patrick"  
He laughs "really? Oh my god "

He's smiles and wraps his arms are Tyler . I turn to Pete "well you were right"  
"Yeah I was " he smirks

Suddenly my stomach is twisting , I'm nervous, no terrified to kiss Pete .  
It sounds like a cliche but I've thought about the last time we kissed a lot but its under a drunken blur and it's hard to make out the details .  
I gather up as much courage as I can and press my lips against his . I can hear the others giggling but the amazing thing is Pete hasn't pulled away. Instead puts his hand behind my neck and runs his tongue along my bottom lip.

"Alright guys , I just found out I'm having a kid . I don't need you guys making out when I'm excited " Patrick moans And we pull away from each other  
"So..." I breathe  
"So"Pete smiles  
"Is one of you guys gonna ask the other out or your just gonna make goo-goo eyes" Tyler smirks  
"Date me?"Pete smiles  
"We all ready live together ,I can't see why not?" I laugh

I turn around and patrick has his hands in Tyler's stomach  
"Patrick , you won't be able to feel anything" she laughs  
"But still , there is a thing inside you that is , well us , it's...it's..." He trails off staring down at his hands

"Someone's gone to wonderland " Pete laughs " if it's a boy it better be Pete jr"  
Patrick rolls his eyes a straightens his glasses. "How am I gonna tell my parents?" He asks

"Sit them down and tell the straight up you murdered twelve people then when they freak out say 'just kidding Tyler and I accidentally made a person '"I smile earning laughs from everyone .

~Half an hour later~  
Pete's POV

Driving one handed is kinda hard but it's worth it when you get to feel up your girlfriend when doing so.  
Ok I lied my hand is on ambers leg , not feeling her up , sadly.  
I stop the car and race over to ambers door to open it for her.

Hey , gotta make a good impression

She blushes as I take her hand and lead her threw the front door.  
"So we're home" I mutter  
"what do you wanna do?"  
"Movie?"  
"Yeah , cool"

Half way threw 21 jump street , we up where patrick stopped us . Our mouths collide hungrily as I lean over her , I can feel her hands toying with the hem of my shirt.  
Im too focused on removing it that I don't hear the front door open.

" PETER,I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN TO HAVE SEX ON MY GOOD SOFA!" My mom yells  
" mom, why do you want to hurt me ?" I ask getting off amber and pulling my shirt on.  
I take a quick glance at amber , she's gone bright red.  
"I don't like hurting you sweetie , but I've told you, sex is for the bedroom!"  
"Yeah,yeah,yeah. Bedroom got it" I groan and start to pull amber upstairs.  
"I'm leaving in a minute anyway, you know where everything is!" She sings

I slam my door shut "where were we?"


	15. caffeine cold

Pete's POV (caffeine cold )

"Fuck her, it's your stuff!" I yell as I drive .  
Amber and I were driving to her mom and brothers house to get the rest of her stuff.  
"I know but I could always buy new things ?" She countered  
"No , come on we're getting your stuff "I say as we park out side of the house

"Why isn't dans car here?"she asks worry in her voice  
"Yeah , that kid didn't tell me he was going anywhere " Ryan says from the back seat

I forgot he was there for a minute

"Well come on" I say breaking the on coming silence.

We exit the car and knock on the front door . No ones home and it's locked.  
"Fuck this " amber mumbles and starts to walk around the side of the house There is a window slightly open.

"Dan always leaves a window open , bless " she mumbles Ryan manages to open it fully but it's still too high for any of us to climb into .  
"Pete link you fingers together , your gonna have to give me a boost up" amber says looking at the window  
I frown but do as she asks , and putting my hands down for her to step on to . A few minutes later she had gotten into the house and unlocked the door.

"What happened?" I ask ,the house is almost completely empty  
"Cleaning"amber mumbles  
"What?"  
"Her mom, every few weeks, throws out half if the stuff in the house. She done it as long as I can remember " Ryan says and shakes his head slightly .

We walk to ambers room and I notice that nothing has changed since the last time I was here.  
"Why isn't anything gone here?" I ask  
"You don't burn a dead persons belongings , you wait a while then sell them"amber mutters angrily

Ryan throws us a couple of bags "Come on then , we won't have long " he growls

I walk over to a chest of draws and start shoving clothing in the bag.  
"No offense but if your mom hates you -"  
"How do I have things?"she interrupts me "simple,my dad puts money into my bank account and I buy my stuff . At first she used to get rid of it but stopped after a while." She explains shoving books into a backpack

After ten minutes of packing t-shirts and hoodies I get to my favorite draw and start laughing  
"You wear a lot of lace and spandex ,amb" I laugh holding up two pairs of underwear  
"Pete!"she squeaks  
"Corsets as well? Damn!"  
"Dude, I really don't need to see my cousins underwear" Ryan groans  
"What? At least promise me you will wear most of these to bed?"  
"Dude! " Ryan groans again  
"What? I've seen you and your boyfriend practically fucking at the record store"

He goes silent for a minute then starts to sing quietly It takes me a minute to relies that he's singing Helena by my chemical romance .

~40 long minutes later~

"We're done " amber breathes as we pack the last of her things into my car  
"This is the first time that she hasn't came and dragged you home"Ryan says  
"Well it's the first time Dan has been old enough to look after him self. I was just the baby sitter after the split"amber replies getting into the car.

"I'm gonna walk to brendons house it's a few blocks away and I kinda want a walk" Ryan says pulling headphones out of his pocket and waving to amber.  
"Ok,cool . Seeya Ryan  
" "Seeya Pete"

I get in my car and take ambers hand in mine. I don't think I've ever been so happy about one girl .  
To be outcasted with a prefect girl.

~3rd person~

Pete and amber ,like any high school couple ,didn't last long. A couple of months after Patrick and Tyler's children were born they broke up for a year.  
During this amber when to live with brendon and Ryan and soon started dating brendons friend spencer. Pete didn't "move on" that easily , although he did happen to convince the occasional girl to slip into his bed at night. Do not misunderstand , during this period ,neither of them became magically popular when their break up happened.  
It wasn't like the movies.

Ironically the next time they spoke was in that same classroom , thanks to Ryan and Patrick .  
Their convocation went along the lines of "I miss you, I want you. Please don't hate me over a stupid mistake ,I'm sorry . I love you"  
Amber and spencer had already broken up by then ,So Pete took the chance and begged for a date with amber.  
A date that amber would have been prepared to beg for her self .

A few weeks later they were together again .

As for ambers mother and Dan , Dan moved to a boarding school and studied to become something amber always needed, a doctor.  
Amber never heard from her mother since she was kicked from home but her father often came to visit her and Pete .

A year later patrick married Tyler , and Pete stated that he would marry amber at their wedding , amber did not argue .

As for what happens now ?  
No one knows , that's the funny thing about life , no one is quite sure what will happen and sometimes that's a good thing .

A/N:so one of my good friends has offered to write a spin off of this story about Tyler and Patrick , I will probably upload it on this account , I was just wondering if anyone would read it. And by the way, endings are always hard to write.


End file.
